List of DOS games
Number of games defeated so far: 36 # ¿Quien es Cualo? # 007: Licence to Kill # 1 Ton # 1-0 Soccer Manager # 1000 Miglia # 10th Frame # 11th Hour, The # 1830: Railroads & Robber Barons # 1869 # 1942: The Pacific Air War # 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea # 221B Baker Street # 2400 A.D. # 3 Point Basketball # 3 Skulls of the Toltecs # 3-D Helicopter Simulator # 3-Demon # 3-K Trivia # 3D Body Adventure # 3D Lemmings Winterland # 3D Pitfall # 3D Virtual Studio # 4D Prince of Persia # 4D Sports Boxing # 4D Sports Tennis # 4th & Inches # 4x4 Off-Road Racing # 50 Mission Crush # 500cc Grand Prix # 5th Fleet # 5X # 688 Attack Sub # 7 Colors # 7th Guest, The # 8088 Othello # A Brief Tryst # A Line in the Sand # A Mind Forever Voyaging # A-10 Tank Killer # A-Team, The # A-Train # A.G.E. # A.P.B. # A320 Airbus # AAARGH! # Abandoned Places-A Time for Heroes # Abbey of Montglane, The # ABC Monday Night Football # ABC Wide World of Sports Boxing # Aber Hallo! # Abrams Battle Tank # Absolute Pinball # Absolute Zero # Abuse # Accordion # ACE 2 # Ace of Aces # ACE: Air Combat Emulator # Aces of the Deep # Aces of the Pacific # Aces Over Europe # Acheton # Acid Tetris # Ack Ack Attack # Across the Rhine # Action Fighter # Action in the North Atlantic # Action Soccer # Action Stations # Actua Soccer # Advanced NetWars # Advantage Tennis # Adventure # Adventure Construction Set # Adventure Math # Adventures in Math # Adventures of Captain Comic, The # Adventures of Maddog Williams in the Dungeons of Duridian, The # Adventures of Melvin Freebush, The # Adventures of Robbo # Adventures of Robin Hood, The # Adventures of the Smart Patrol # Adventures of Willy Beamish, The # Advenures of Tintin: Prisoners of the Sun # AEGIS: Guardian of the Fleet # Aethra Chronicles # African Adventure # After Burner # After Burner II # After the War # Afterlife # Agent USA # AH-64D Longbow # AH-64D Longbow - Flash Point: Korea # Air # Air Bucks # Air Force Commander # Air Power # Airball # Airborne Ranger # Airlift Rescue # Airstrike USA # Al-Qadim: The Genie's Curse # Albion # Alcatraz # Aldo's Adventure # Aleshar: World of Ice # Alex Higgins World Snooker # ALF: The First Adventure # ALF's Thinking Skills # ALF's U.S. Geography # Alfred Pelrock # Alice in Wonderland # Alien # Alien Attack # Alien Breed # Alien Breed: Tower Assault # Alien Cabal # Alien Carnage # Alien Fires: 2199 AD # Alien Incident # Alien Legacy # Alien Logic # Alien Odyssey # Alien Olympics 2044 AD # Alien Phobia # Alien Rampage - DEFEATED BY ANON # Alien Syndrome # Alien Trilogy # Alien Virus # Alien Worlds # Aliens: A Comic Book Adventure # All Dogs Go to Heaven - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses # All New Family Feud, The # Allan Border's Cricket # Alley Cat # Alone in the Dark # Alone in the Dark 2 # Alone in the Dark 3 # Alpha Storm # Alpha Waves # AlphaMan # Alpine Encounter, The # Alshark # Alter Ego # Altered Beast # Altered Destiny # Alternate Reality: The City # Amarillo Slim Dealer's Choice # Amazing Maze # Amazing Spider-Man, The # Amazon # Amazon Trail, The # Amazon: Guardians of Eden # Amberstar # AmbivalenZ: Niritsu Haihan # Ambush at Sorinor # American Challenge: A Sailing Simulation # American Gladiators # American Sign Language Tutor # Amnesia # Amok # Amulets & Armor # Amy's Fantasies # An American Tail: Fievel Goes West # Anacreon: Reconstruction 4021 # Anchorhead # Ancient Art of War at Sea, The # Ancient Art of War in the Skies, The # Ancient Art of War, The # Ancient Domains of Mystery # Ancient Evil # Ancient Land of Ys # Ancients # Andromeda Conquest # Andromedas Erbe # Angband # Angel Devoid: Face of the Enemy # Angel Nieto Pole 5000 # Angst: Rahz's Revenge # Animal Math # Animal Quest # Anna's Gram # Annals of Rome # Another World # Ant Run # Antagony # Antix # Anvil of Dawn # Apache # Apache Longbow # Apollo 18: Mission to the Moon # Apple Panic # Aquanoid # Ar'Kritz the Intruder # Arachnophobia # Arcade Fruit Machine # Arcade Pool # Arcade Volleyball # Archimedean Dynasty # Archipelagos # Archon Ultra # Archon: The Light and the Dark # Arctic Adventure # Arctic Moves # Arcticfox # Arcy 2 # Are We There Yet? # Are You Afraid of the Dark: The Tale of Orpheo's Curse # Argo Checkers # Ark of Time # Arkanoid # Arkanoid II-Revenge of Doh # ARL 96 # Armada 2525 # Armaeth: The Lost Kingdom # Armor Alley # Armored Fist # Armored Moon: The Next Eden # Armour-Geddon # Army Moves # Arnhem # Arnie 2 # Aro # Arthur: The Quest for Excalibur # Artura # Arya Vaiv # Ascendancy # Ashes of Empire # Assault Rigs # Assault Trooper # Asterix & Obelix # Asterix and the Magic Carpet # Asterix: Operation Getafix # Asteroid Smash # Astro-Dodge # AstroFire # Astrotit # At the Carnival # ATAC # Atlantis: The Lost Tales # Atlas # Atomino # Atomix # Attack # Attack on Altair # Aufschwung Ost # Austerlitz # Autoduel # AUTS: The Ultimate Stress Relief Game # AV8B Harrier Assault # Avalon Hill's Advanced Civilization # Avish! # Avoid the Noid # Awesome Earl in SkateRock # Axia # Azrael's Tear # B-1 Nuclear Bomber # B-17 Flying Fortress # B-24 Combat Simulator # B.A.T. # B.A.T. II – The Koshan Conspiracy # B.C.'s Quest for Tires # Baal # Baby Jo in "Going Home" # Back to Baghdad # Back to the Future Part II # Back to the Future Part III # Backyard, The # Bad Blood # Bad Dudes # Bad Machine # Bad Street Brawler # Balance # Balance of Power # Balance of the Planet # Baldies # Ball Blazing Fantasy # Ball Breakers Corp. # Ball Game, The # Ballade for Maria # Ballgame 2 # Ballistix # Balloon Challenge # Ballyhoo # Bananoid # Bandit # Bandit Kings of Ancient China # Bar Games # Barbarian - DEFEATED BY Ryoden # Barbarian II: The Dungeon of Drax # Barbarian: The Ultimate Warrior # Barbie Super Model # Bard's Tale Construction Set, The # Bard's Tale II, The: The Destiny Knight # Bard's Tale III, The: Thief of Fate # Bard's Tale, The # Bargon Attack # Baron Baldric: A Grave Overture # Bart's House of Weirdness # Baryon # Bat 'n ball # Batman Forever: The Arcade Game # Batman Returns # Batman: The Caped Crusader # Batman: The Movie # Battle Arena Toshinden # Battle Bugs # Battle Chess # Battle Chess (MPC Version) # Battle Chess 4000 # Battle Chess II: Chinese Chess # Battle Command # Battle for Normandy # Battle Isle # Battle Isle '93: The Moon of Chromos # Battle Isle (Platinum) # Battle Isle 2 Scenery CD: Titan's Legacy # Battle Isle 2200 # Battle Isle Data Disk I # Battle Master # Battle of Antietam # Battle of the Bulge: Tigers in the Snow # Battle Stations # Battlehawks 1942 # Battlerace # Battles in Time # Battles of Destiny # Battles of Napoleon # Battleships # BattleSport # Battlestorm # BattleTech: The Crescent Hawk's Inception # BattleTech: The Crescent Hawk's Revenge # Battlezone # Bazooka Sue # BC Racers # Beast Within, The: A Gabriel Knight Mystery # Beat the House # Bedlam # Beetlejuice in: Skeletons in the Closet # Below the Root # Beneath a Steel Sky # Beneath Apple Manor # Berenstain Bears, The: Learning at Home, Volume One # Berlin Connection # Bert and the Snake # Best of the Best: Championship Karate # Betrayal # Betrayal at Krondor # Beverly Hillbillies, The # Beverly Hills Cop # Beyond Castle Wolfenstein # Beyond Columns # Beyond the Black Hole # Beyond the Meltdown # Beyond the Tesseract # Beyond the Titanic # Beyond the Wall of Stars # Beyond Zork: The Coconut of Quendor # Bible Adventures # Bible Builder # Bifi 2: Action in Hollywood # Big Bug Bang: Le Retour de Commander Blood # Big Business # Big Red Adventure, The # Big Red Racing # Big Sea: The Better One Will Win # Big Top # Biing!: Sex, Intrigue and Scalpels # Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure # Bill Elliot's NASCAR Challenge # Billy the Kid Returns # Bio Menace' - DEFEATED BY ANON' # Bioforge # Biologica! # Bionic Commando # BipBop II # Birds of Prey # Birthright: The Gorgon's Alliance # Black Box # Black Cauldron, The # Black Monday # Black Sect # Blackjack # Blackstar, Agent of Justice # Blackthorne # Blade Warrior # Blades of Steel # Blake Stone: Aliens of Gold # Blake Stone: Planet Strike # Blam! Machinehead # Blast Chamber # Blind Justice # Blind Wars # Blinky # Block Five # Blockage # Blockout # Blocks from Hell # Blood # Blood & Magic # Blood Bowl # Blood Money # Blood: Plasma Pak # BloodNet # Bloodstone: An Epic Dwarven Tale # Bloodwings: Pumpkinhead's Revenge # Bloodwych # Blue and the Gray, The # Blue Angels: Formation Flight Simulation # Blue Force # Blue Ice # Blue Max: Aces of the Great War # Blues Brothers, The # Blues Brothers, The: Jukebox Adventure # Bobby Fischer Teaches Chess # BoBo # Body Blows # Bodyworks Voyager - Mission in Anatomy # Bolo Adventures I # Bolo Adventures II # Bolo Adventures III # Bolo Ball # Bomb'X # Bomber # Bomberman # Bombuzal # Boot Camp # Bop'N Wrestle # Boppin' # Border Zone # Borrowed Time # Boston Bomb Club # Boulder Dash # Boulder Dash Construction Kit # Boulderdash II: Rockford's Revenge # Bouncing Babies # Boxer Rebellion # Boxzum # Brain Dead 13 # Brainies, The # Bram Stoker's Dracula # Brandish # Brandish 2: The Planet Buster # Breach # Breach 2 # Breach 3 # Breakers # Breakfree # Breakthru! # Brett Hull Hockey 95 # Bricks # Bridge Deluxe 2 with Omar Sharif # Bridge Master # Bridge Olympiad # Brimstone # Brix # Broken Sword: The Shadow of the Templars # Bruce Lee # Bruce Lee Lives: The Fall of Hong Kong Palace # Brudal Baddle # Brutal Sports Football # Brutal: Paws of Fury # Bubble Bobble # Bubble Dizzy # Bubble Ghost # Buck Rogers: Countdown to Doomsday # Buck Rogers: Matrix Cubed # Buck Rogers: Planet of Zoom # Budokan: The Martial Spirit # Bugs Bunny Hare-Brained Adventure, The # Bully's Sporting Darts # Bumble Games # Bumble Plot # Bumpy's Arcade Fantasy # Bundesliga Manager Professional # Bunny Bricks # Bureau 13 # Bureaucracy # BurgerTime # Burn: Cycle # Burnout: Championship Drag Racing # Burntime # BushBuck Charms, Viking Ships & Dodo Eggs # Bushido # Buzz Aldrin's Race into Space # By Fire and Sword # C-Dogs # C.E.O. # C.I.A. Adventure # Cabal # Cadaver # Cadaver: The Payoff # Cadillacs and Dinosaurs: The Second Cataclysm # Caesar # Caesar II # California Games # California Games 2 # California Raisins, The # Campaign - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses # Campaign II # Cannon Fodder - DEFEATED BY NYURGH # Cannon Fodder 2 # Capitalism # Capitalism Plus # Captain Bible in Dome of Darkness # Captain Blood # Captain Comic II: Fractured Reality # Captain Dynamo # Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future # Captain Zins # Captive # Capture the Flag # Car & Driver # Car Builder # Card Sharks # Cardinal of the Kremlin, The # Cargo Bay Deluxe # Caribbean Disaster # Carl Lewis Challenge, The # Carlos Sainz # ]Carmageddon] - Defeated by IKH'] # Carmageddon Max Pack # Carmageddon Splat Pack # Carnage # Carrier Command # Carrier Strike # Carriers at War # Carriers at War II # CART Racing # Cartels and Cutthroats # Cartooners # Case of the Cautious Condor, The # Cash Invaders # Casino Games # Castaway - The Ordeal Begins # Castle Master # Castle Master 2: The Crypt # Castle of Dr. Brain # Castle Wolfenstein # Castles # Castles II: Siege and Conquest # Castles: The Northern Campaign # Castlevania # Catacomb # Catacomb 3-D # Catacomb Abyss - DEFEATED BY Mage # Catacomb Apocalypse # Catacomb Armageddon # Catacomb II # Catch 'Em # Catfight # Caveman Ughlympics # Cavequest # Caverns of Kroz # Caverns of Xaskazien # Caverns of Zoarre # Cavewars # CD-Man # Celtic Legends # Celtic Tales - Balor of the Evil Eye # Centerfold Squares # Centipede # Central Intelligence # Centurion: Defender of Rome # Chagunitzu # Challenge of the Ancient Empires # Challenge of the Five Realms # CHAMP Asterocks # CHAMP Centiped-em # CHAMP Galagon # CHAMP Galaxia # CHAMP Invaders # CHAMP Kong # CHAMP Ms. Pac-em # CHAMP Pac-em # Champions of Krynn # Championship Baseball # Championship Lode Runner # Championship Manager # Championship Manager 2 # Championship Manager 2: Scandinavian Leagues # Championship Manager 93/94 # Championship Manager 96/97 # Championship Manager: End of Season Edition # Championship Manager: Season 97/98 # Change Maker # Chaos Angels # Chaos Control # Chaos Engine, The # Chaos Strikes Back # Charlie II # Charlie the Duck # Chase on Tom Sawyer's Island, The # Cheesy Invaders # Chess # Chess88 # Chessmaster 2000 # Chessmaster 3000 # Chewy: Esc from F5 # Chex Quest # Chex Quest 2 # Chicago 90 - DEFEATED BY GauntletGuardian # Chickens # Chickens 2 - DEFEATED BY ANON HIGHSCORE 41500 ' # Chinese Checkers # Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers: The Adventure in Nimnul's Castle # Chip's Challenge # Choy-Lee-Fut Kung-Fu Warrior # Christmas Carnage # Christmas Lemmings # Christmas Matchup # Chronicles of the Sword # Chrono Quest # Chronomaster # Chub Gam 3D: Director's Cut # Chuck Yeager's Advanced Flight Trainer # Chuck Yeager's Advanced Flight Trainer 2.0 # Chuck Yeager's Air Combat # Chuckie Egg # Circuit's Edge # Circus Attractions # Cisco Heat # City of Lost Children, The # Civil War # Civil War, The # Clash of Steel: World War II, Europe 1939-1945 # Classic Concentration # Classic Text Adventure Masterpieces # Climber 5 # Clive Barker's Nightbreed: The Action Game # Clive Barker's Nightbreed: The Interactive Movie # Clockwiser: Time is Running Out # Cloud Kingdoms # Clue: Master Detective # Clue!, The # Clyde's Adventure # Clyde's Revenge # Coaster # Cobra Mission: Panic in Cobra City # Code: Europe # Codename: ICEMAN # Cohort II # Cohort: Fighting for Rome # Cold Dreams # Cold War Warfare # Colonel's Bequest, The # Colony 28 # Colony Wars 2492 # Colony, The # Color Buster # Colorado # Colored Lines # Comanche 2 # Comanche 3 # Comanche CD # Comanche: Global Challenge # Comanche: Maximum Overkill # Comanche: Over the Edge # Combat Air Patrol # Combots # Command & Conquer # Command & Conquer - The Covert Operations # Command & Conquer: Red Alert # Command & Conquer: Red Alert - Counterstrike # Command & Conquer: Red Alert - The Aftermath # Command & Conquer: Red Alert - The Arsenal # Command & Conquer: Red Alert (Collectors Pack) # Command & Conquer: Red Alert (The Domination Pack) # Command & Conquer: Theater of War # Command & Conquer: Worldwide Warfare # Command H.Q. # Commander Blood # Commander Keen - Aliens Ate My Babysitter! # Commander Keen - Goodbye, Galaxy! # Commander Keen - Invasion of the Vorticons # Commando # Companions of Xanth # Complete Universal Military Simulator, The # Computer Circus Maximus # Computer Diplomacy # Computer Edition of Risk, The - The World Conquest Game # Computer Edition of Scrabble Brand Crossword Game, The # Computer Quiz, The # Computer Underground # Conan: The Cimmerian # Conflict # Conflict in Vietnam # Conflict: Europe # Conflict: Korea the First Year 1950-1951 # Conflict: Middle East # Congo Bongo # Connectris # Connex # Conquer the World # Conquered Kingdoms # Conquered Kingdoms: Scenario Disk#1 # Conqueror # Conqueror A.D. 1086 # Conquest # Conquest Earth # Conquest of Japan # Conquest of the New World # Conquest of the New World: Deluxe Edition # Conquests of Camelot: The Search for the Grail # Conquests of the Longbow: The Legend of Robin Hood # Construction Bob # Constructor # Contra # Contraption Zack # Cool Croc Twins # Cool Spot # Cool World # Corncob Deluxe # Corporate Raider: The Pirate of Wall St. # Corporation # Corridor 7: Alien Invasion # Corruption # Cosmic Crusader # Cosmo's Cosmic Adventure: Forbidden Planet # Countdown # Countdown to Doom # Covert Action # Crack of Doom, The # Crazy Cars # Crazy Cars 2 # Crazy Cars III # Crazy Cows # Crazy Eights # Crazy Nick's Picks: King Graham's Board Game Challenge # Creature Shock # Creepers # Cribbage King/Gin King # Cricket 96 # Cricket 97 # Crime and Punishment # Crime City # Crime Fighter # Crime Patrol # Crime Time # Crime Wave # Crimson Crown, The # Crisis in the Kremlin # Crossbow: The Legend of William Tell # Crossfire # Crown # Cruel World # Cruise for a Corpse # Crusade in Europe # Crusader Collection # Crusader: No Regret # Crusader: No Remorse # Crush, Crumble and Chomp! # Crusher # Crusher Castle # Cryptic Passage for Blood # Crypto Cube # Crystal Ball # Crystal Caves # Crystal Maze, The # Crystal Pixels # Crystals of Arborea # Curse of Enchantia # Curse of the Azure Bonds # Curses # Cutthroats # Cyber Empires # Cyberball # Cyberchess # Cybercon III # Cyberdogs # Cybergenic Ranger: Secret of the Seventh Planet # Cyberia # Cyberia 2: Resurrection # CyberJudas # CyberMage: Darklight Awakening # CyberRace # Cybersphere # CyberStrike # Cyberwar # Cyberwars # Cyborg # Cycle Wars # Cyclemania # Cycles - International Grand Prix Racing # CyClones # Cylindrix # Cyril Cyberpunk # Cyrus # Czorian Siege # D # D-Day: America Invades # D-Day: The Beginning of the End # D!Match # D!Zone # D!Zone 150 # D!Zone 2 # D!Zone 2 150 # D!Zone 3 # D!Zone Gold # D.O.G: Fight for Your Life # D/Generation # Daemon's Gate # Dagger of Amon Ra, The # Dalek Attack # Dalk # Dam Busters # Dame Was Loaded, The # Dangerous Dave - DEFEATED BY Bacon-Man ' ' # Dangerous Dave in Copyright Infringement - DEFEATED BY SEX # Dangerous Dave in the Deserted Pirate's Hideout # Dangerous Dave in the Haunted Mansion # Dangerous Dave's Risky Rescue # Dark Ages # Dark Castle # Dark Century # Dark Designs I: Grelminar's Staff # Dark Designs II: Closing the Gate # Dark Half, The # Dark Heart of Uukrul, The # Dark Hour for Quake # Dark Legions # Dark Queen of Krynn, The # Dark Seed- DEFEATED BY CHOMBO CROMAGNUM # Dark Seed 2 # Dark Sun: Shattered Lands # Dark Sun: Wake of the Ravager # Dark Universe # Dark Woods 2 # Darker # Darklands # Darklight Conflict # Darkspyre # Darts # Darts # Daryl F. Gates' Police Quest: SWAT # Das Boot # Das Erbe # Das Stundenglas # Daughter of Serpents # Dave Goes Nutz # David Leadbetter's Golf # David Wolf: Secret Agent # Davidic Matchup # Dawn Patrol # Dawn Patrol: Head to Head # Day of the Tentacle # Day of the Viper # Days of Thunder # DDM Soccer '96 # Deadline # Deadly Racer # Death Bringer # Death by Dark Shadows # Death Gate # Death Knights of Krynn # Death Rally # Deathbringer # Deathtrack # Decision in the Desert # Dedale # Deep Space: Operation Copernicus # Deer Napped # Defcon 5 # Defender # Defender of Boston: The Rock Island Mystery # Defender of the Crown # Deja Vu II: Lost in Las Vegas # Deja Vu: A Nightmare Comes True # Delta V # Deluxe Ski Jump # Demon Attack # Demon Day # Demon Stalkers # Demon's Forge # Demon's Gate: 666 New Levels for Doom and Doom II # Demon's Winter # Der Planer # Der Schatz im Silbersee # Descent # Descent II # Descent II: Destination Quartzon # Descent II: The Infinite Abyss # Descent II: Vertigo Series # Descent to Undermountain # Descent: Anniversary Edition # Descent: Levels of the World # Desert Storm Command Deluxe # Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf # Design Your Own Railroad # Desire # Despair 2 # Despair 3 # Destination: Mars # Destroyer # Destruction Derby # Destruction Derby 2 # Detective Storm # Detroit # Deus # Diamaze # Diamond Digger # Dick Tracy: The Crime-Solving Adventure # Die Fugger II # Die Hard # Die Harder # Die Höhlenwelt Saga: Der Leuchtende Kristall # Die Kathedrale # Dig Dug # Dig It # Dig, The # Digger # Diggers # Diggers 2: Extractors # Dime City # Dimensions for Descent # Dimo's Quest # Dino-Sorcerer # DinoPark Tycoon # Dinosaur Predators # Dinotopia # Disc # Disciples of Steel # Discoveries of the Deep # Discovering America # Discworld # Discworld II # Disney's Aladdin # Disney's Duck Tales: The Quest for Gold # Dive Bomber # Dive: The Conquest of Silver Eye # Dizzy: Prince of the Yolkfolk # DJ Puff's Volcanic Capers # Dogfight # Dominus # Don Quijote # Don't Go Alone # Donald Duck's Playground # Donald's Alphabet Chase # Donkey # Donkey Island # Donkey Kong DEFEATED BY Ryoden HIGHSCORE 38000 # Doofus # Doom # Doom 2D # Doom II: Hell on Earth # Doomdark's Revenge # Doppelpass # Dotso # Double Dare # Double Dragon # Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone # Double Dragon II: The Revenge # Double Dribble # Double Talk: Sports Edition # Down in the Dumps # Downhill Challenge # Dr. Doom's Revenge # Dr. Dumont's Wild Part I # Drachen Von Laas # Dracula in London # Dracula Unleashed # Dragon Knight # Dragon Knight 2 # Dragon Knight 4 # Dragon Lord # Dragon Lore II: The Heart of the Dragon Man # Dragon Lore: The Legend Begins # Dragon Slayer: The Legend of Heroes # Dragon Slayer: The Legend of Heroes II # Dragon Warrior # Dragon Wars # Dragon's Lair # Dragon's Lair II: TimeWarp # Dragon's Lair III: The Curse of Mordread # Dragon's Lair: Escape from Singe's Castle # DragonFlight # Dragons of Flame # Dragons: A Challenge in Chivalry # Dragonsphere # DragonStrike # Dragonworld # Drak # Drakkhen # Dráscula # Dream Prisoner # Dream Warrior # Dreams to Reality # Dreamweb # Dreamzone # Droids # Drug lord # Drugwars # Druid: Daemons of the Mind # Duel: Test Drive II # Duke Nukem # Duke Nukem 3D # Duke Nukem 3D Atomic Edition # Duke Nukem 3D: Duke Assault # Duke Nukem 3D: Duke Caribbean: Life's a Beach # Duke Nukem 3D: Duke It Out in D.C. # Duke Nukem 3D: Duke Xtreme # Duke Nukem 3D: Duke: Nuclear Winter # Duke Nukem 3D: Duke!ZONE # Duke Nukem 3D: Duke!ZONE II # Duke Nukem 3D: Duke3D Mania # Duke Nukem 3D: Kill a Ton Collection # Duke Nukem 3D: Plutonium Pak # Duke Nukem II # Dune # Dune II: The Building of a Dynasty # Dungeon Hack # Dungeon Keeper # Dungeon Keeper: The Deeper Dungeons # Dungeon Master # Dungeon Master II: The Legend of Skullkeep # Dungeons of Kroz # Dunjonquest: Curse of Ra # Dunjonquest: Morloc's Tower # Dunjonquest: Temple of Apshai # Dunjonquest: Upper Reaches of Apshai # Dunkle Schatten # Dunkle Schatten 2: Im Netzwerk Gefangen # Dusk of the Gods # Dylan Dog: Through the Looking Glass # E-Motion # E.S.S. Mega # Eagle Eye Mysteries # Eagle Eye Mysteries in London # Earl Weaver Baseball # Earth 2140 # Earth 2140: Mission Pack 1 # Earth 2140: Mission Pack 2 - Final Conflict # Earthly Delights # Earthrise # Earthworm Jim # East vs. West: Berlin 1948 # Echelon # Eco Phantoms # EcoQuest - The Search for Cetus # EcoQuest2 - Lost Secret of the Rainforest DEFEATED BY Sitri # Ecstatica # Ecstatica II # Ed Chess # Eden Blues # Education Series: General Knowledge Builder # EF2000 # EF2000 TACTCOM # EF2000: Special Edition # EGA-Roids # EGATrek # Eight Ball Deluxe # El Capitan Trueno # El Principio del Fin # El-Fish # Elder Scrolls Legends: Battlespire # Elder Scrolls: Arena # Elder Scrolls: Daggerfall # Electranoid # Electroman # Elevator # Elf # ElfLand # Elisabeth I # Elite # Elite Plus # Elvira II: The Jaws of Cerberus # Elvira: Mistress of the Dark # Elvira: The Arcade Game # Emergency Room # Emilio Butragueno Futbol # Emmanuelle: A Game of Eroticism # Empire Deluxe # Empire Soccer 94 # Empire: Wargame of the Century # Enchanter # EnCore # Encounter # Encyclopedia of War - Ancient Battles # Endgame # Energie Manager # England Championship Special # Entity # Epic Pinball # Eradicator # Eric the Unready # Escape from Delirium # Escape from Hell # Escape from the Planet of the Robot Monsters # ESPN Extreme Games # Essex # Eternal Destiny # Eternam # European Champions # European Championship 1992 # European Racers # Evasive Action # Eve Burst Error # Even More Incredible Machine, The # Evolution # Excelsior Phase one: Lysandia # Executioners # Executive Suite # Exodus: Journey to the Promised Land # Exploration # Exterminator, The # Extreme Assault '- DEFEATED BY ANON ' # Extreme Pinball # Extreme Rise of the Triad # Eye of Horus # Eye of the Beholder # Eye of the Beholder II - The Legend of Darkmoon # Eye of the Beholder III - Assault on Myth Drannor # Eye of the Beholder Trilogy # Eye of the Storm # F-117A Nighthawk Stealth Fighter 2.0 # F-14 Tomcat # F-15 Strike Eagle # F-15 Strike Eagle II # F-15 Strike Eagle II: Operation Desert Storm Scenario Disk # F-15 Strike Eagle III # F-16 Combat Pilot # F-19 Stealth Fighter # F-22 Lightning II # F.Godmom # F29 Retaliator # Fable # Face Off! # FaceMaker # Faces # Fade to Black # Faery Tale Adventure: Book I # Fahrenheit 451 # Falcon # Falcon 3.0 # Falcon 3.0: Hornet: Naval Strike Fighter # Falcon 3.0: MiG-29 # Falcon 3.0: Operation Fighting Tiger # Falcon A.T. # Falcon Gold # Fallen Angel # Fallout # Family Feud # Fantastic Adventures of Dizzy, The # Fantastic Fossils # Fantastic Fossils II # Fantastic Four # Fantasy 5 # Fantasy Empires # Fantasy Fest! # Fantasy General # Fantasy Pack # Fantasy Pak # Fantasy World Dizzy # Farland Story # Farland Story Denki: Arc Ou no Ensei # Farland Story: Daichi no Kizuna # Farland Story: Kamigami no Isen # Farland Story: Shirogane no Tsubasa # Farland Story: Tenshi no Namida # Fascination # Fast Attack: High Tech Submarine Warfare # Fast Break # Fast Food # Fatal Fumes # Fates of Twinion # Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise # Fatty Bear's FunPack # Fellowship of the Ring, The # Fernando Martín Basket Master # Ferrari Formula One # Feud # Fidelity Chessmaster 2100 # Fields of Glory # Fiendish Freddy's Big Top O'Fun # FIFA International Soccer # FIFA Soccer 96 # FIFA Soccer 97 # Fighter Duel # Fighter Wing # Final Assault # Final Conflict, The # Final Crusade of Kroz, The # Final Doom # Fire & Ice # Fire and Forget # Fire and Forget 2: The Death Convoy # Fire Brigade # Fire Hawk: Thexder The Second Contact # Fire King # Fire Power # First Expedition # First Mile, The # First Samurai, The # Fish! # Five-a-Side Indoor Soccer # Flames of Freedom # Flamingo Tours # Flash Traffic: City of Angels # Flashback: The Quest for Identity # Fleet Defender # Fleet Defender Gold # Fleet Sweep # Flies Attack on Earth # Flight Assignment: Airline Transport Pilot # Flight of the Amazon Queen # Flight of the Intruder # Flight Unlimited # Flightmare # Flippy's Circus Coins # FlixMix # Floatris - Highscore: 56360 by Fagbot' ' ' ' # Floor 13 # Floppy Frenzy # Flying Corps # Flying Corps Gold # Flying Tigers # Flying Tigers II # Fooblitzky # Fool's Errand, The # Football # Football Glory # Football Manager # Football Manager 2 # Football Manager 3 # Football Manager World Cup Edition # Footy Fanatic # Forbidden Castle # Forbidden Quest # Ford Simulator 5.0 # Ford Simulator III # Ford Simulator, The # Forgotten Realms Archives, The # Forgotten Worlds # Fortress of Dr. Radiaki, The # Fountain of Dreams # Four Card Solitaire # FourSide # Fourth Protocol, The # Fowlplay # Frac # Fragile Allegiance # Framed # Frank Thomas' Big Hurt Baseball # Franko: The Crazy Revenge # Freakin' Funky Fuzzballs # Freddy Fish # Freddy Hardest # Freddy Hardest in South Manhattan # Freddy Pharkas: Frontier Pharmacist # Freddy's Rescue Roundup # Frederik Pohl's Gateway # Free D.C! # FriendlyWare P.C. Arcade # FriendlyWare PC Introductory Set # Fritz 2 chess # Frogger # Frogger II: Three Deep # Front Lines # Front Page Sports: Baseball '94 # Front Page Sports: Football # Front Page Sports: Football Pro # Front Page Sports: Football Pro '96 Season # Frontier: Elite II # Frontier: First Encounters # Fuck Quest # Fuck Quest 2: Romancing the Bone # Full Count Baseball # Full Metal Planete # Full Throttle # Full Wormage, The # Fun School 2 for 6 to 8 Year Olds # Fun School 2 for Over-8s # Fun School 2 for Under-6s # Fun School 3 for 5 to 7 Year Olds # Fun School 3 for Over 7s # Fun School 3 for Under 5s # Fun School 4 for Ages 7-11 # Fun School: Spelling # Funball # Funny Face 2 # Funny Fruits puzzle # Fury of the Furries # Future Wars # Fuzzy's World of Miniature Space Golf # FX Fighter # Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers # Gadget: Invention, Travel, & Adventure # Galacta: The Battle for Saturn # Galactic Battle # Galactic Conqueror # Galactic Empire # Galactic Gladiators # Galactic Warrior Rats # Galactix # Galaxian # Galaxy Trek - DEFEATED BY Volpstar ''' # Galleons of Glory: The Secret Voyage of Magellan # Game of Life, The # Game of Robot, The # Game Over # Game Over II # Game With No Name, The # Games - Summer Challenge # Games - Summer Edition # Games - Winter Challenge # Games - Winter Edition # Games '92: Espana # Games People Play: Gin, Cribbage, Checkers and Backgammon # Gamma Force in Pit of a Thousand Screams # Gamma Wing # Ganja Farmer # Gapper # Gary Grigsby's Pacific War # Gary Grigsby's Pacific War # Gary Grigsby's War in Russia # Gateway II: Homeworld # Gateway to the Savage Frontier # Gateworld # GATO # Gauntlet # Gauntlet II # Gazza II # GBA Championship Basketball: Two-on-Two # Gear Works # Geekwad: Games of the Galaxy # Geheimprojekt DMSO # Geisha # Gemfire # Gender Wars # Gene Machine, The - '''DEFEATED by Ponyass # Genewars # Genghis Khan # Genghis Khan II: Clan of the Gray Wolf # Genocide # Gettysburg: The Turning Point # Ghostbusters # Ghostbusters II # Ghosts 'N Goblins # Gladiator # Global Conquest # Global Dilemma: Guns or Butter # Global Domination # Global Effect # Gnome Ranger # Goal # Goal 94 # Goal II # Gobliiins # Gobliins 2: The Prince Buffoon # Goblins Quest 3 # Gobman # God of Thunder # Godfather, The # Gods # Gold of the Americas: The Conquest of the New World # Gold of the Aztecs, The # Gold Rush! # Golden Axe # Golden Basket # Gone Fishin' # Goody # Gorillas # Graeme Souness Soccer Manager # Grailquest # Grand Fleet # Grand Monster Slam # Grand Prix 2 # Grand Prix 500 2 # Grand Prix Circuit # Grand Prix Master # Grand Prix Unlimited # Grand Theft Auto # Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 # Grandest Fleet, The # Grandmaster Chess # Grave Yardage # Gravity Force # Great Courts 2 # Great Escape, The # Great Naval Battles - Fury in the Pacific 1941-1944 # Great Naval Battles: Guadalcanal 1942-1943 # Great Naval Battles: North Atlantic 1939-1943 # Gremlins # Gremlins 2 - The New Batch # Gremlins 2 - The New Batch # Greystone # GT Racing 97 # Guardians of Infinity: To Save Kennedy # Guerrilla War # Guild of Thieves, The # Guilty # Guimo # Gulf Strike # Gunboat # Gunmetal # Gunship # Gunship 2000 # Gunship 2000 Scenario Disk and Mission Builder # Guy Spy and the Crystals of Armageddon # H!Zone # H.U.R.L. # Hack # Hacker # Hacker II: The Doomsday Papers # Halls of Montezuma - A Battle History of the United States Marine Corps # Halls of the Dead: Faery Tale Adventure II # Hammer Boy # Hammer of the Gods # Hamurabi # Handy Caps # Hannibal # Hanse: Die Expedition # Haral Hårdtand: Kampen om de rene tænder # Hard Drivin' # Hard Drivin' II # Hard Hat Mack # Hard Nova # Hardball 4 # Hardball 5 # Hardball II # Hardball III # Hardball III MLBPA Players Disk # Hardball! # Hardline # Hare Raising Havoc # Harley-Davidson: The Road to Sturgis # Harpoon # Harpoon 2 # Harpoon II: Admiral's Edition # Harrier 7 # Harrier Combat Simulator # Harrier Jump Jet # Harry and the Haunted House # Harvester # Hattrick! # Headline Harry and the Great Paper Race # Heart of China # Heartlight # Heaven & Earth # Heavy Barrel # Heavy Water Jogger # Heimdall # Heimdall 2: Into the Hall of Worlds # Heirs to the Throne # Helicopter Mission # Helious # Helious II # Hell to Pay # Hell: A Cyberpunk Adventure # HellCat Ace # Hellfire Zone # Helter Skelter # Heretic # Heretic: Shadow of the Serpent Riders # Heroes of Might and Magic II # Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest # Heroes of the 357th # Heroes of the Lance # Heros: The Sanguine Seven # Herrscher der Meere # Hexen: Beyond Heretic # Hexen: Deathkings of the Dark Citadel # Hexuma - Das Auge des Kal # Hexx: Heresy of the Wizard # Hexxagon # Hexxagon 2 # Hi-Octane # Hidden Agenda # Hidden Below, The # High Command: Europe 1939-45 # High Seas Trader # High Stakes # Highway Hunter # Highway Patrol 2 # Hill Street Blues # Hillsfar # Hind # Hired Guns # History Line: 1914-1918 # Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The # Hobbit, The # Hockey League Simulator # Hockey League Simulator 2 # Hocus Pocus # Hole in one # Hollywood Hijinx # Hollywood Pictures # Holy Grail, The # Home Alone # Home Alone 2: Lost in New York # Home Run Derby # Hometown U.S.A. # Homey D. Clown # Hong Kong Mahjong # Hook # Hoosier City # Horde, The # Horror Zombies from the Crypt # Hostage: Rescue Mission # Hound of Shadow, The # Hoverforce # Hovertank 3D # How to Weigh an Elephant # Hoyle's Official Book of Games: Volume 1 # Hoyle's Official Book of Games: Volume 2 # Hoyle's Official Book of Games: Volume 3 # Hugo 2: Whodunit? # Hugo 3: Jungle of Doom # Hugo's House of Horrors # Humans 2: The Jurassic Levels # Humans 3: Evolution Lost in Time # Hunt for Red October, The # Hunt for Red October, The # Hyper 3-D Pinball # Hyper Tank # Hyperspeed # I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream # I-0 - Jailbait on Interstate Zero # I, Damiano: The Wizard of Partestrada # IBM BASIC Quiz, The # ICON: The Quest for the Ring # If It Moves, Shoot It! # iF-16 Fighting Falcon # Ignition # Igor: Objective Uikokahonia # Ikari Warriors # Ikari Warriors II: Victory Road # Ikari Warriors III: The Rescue # Immortal, The # Impact! # Imperium # Imperium Galactica # Imperium Romanum # Impossible Mission II # In Extremis # In Pursuit of Greed # In Search of Dr. Riptide # In Search of the Most Amazing Thing # In the Dead of Night # Inca # Inca II: Nations of Immortality # Incredible Hulk, The: The Pantheon Saga # Incredible Machine 2, The # Incredible Machine, The # Incunabula # Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis # Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis: The Action Game # Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis: The Graphic Adventure # Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom # Indiana Jones in Revenge of the Ancients # Indianapolis 500: The Simulation # IndyCar Racing # IndyCar Racing II # Infernal Tome, The # Inferno # Infestation # Infidel # Infiltrator # Infiltrator II # Ingrid's Back # Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb # Innocent Until Caught # Inside Trader - The Authentic Stock Trading Game # Intelligent Strategy Games 10 # International Hockey # International Karate # International Ninja Rabbits # International Open Gold Championship # International Sensible Soccer # International Soccer # International Sports Challenge # International Tennis # International Tennis Open # Interphase # Interpose # Into the Eagle's Nest # Into the Void # Invaders 1978 # Invasion of the Mutant Space Bats of Doom # Invest # Iron & Blood: Warriors of Ravenloft # Iron Cross # Iron Lord # Iron Man / X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal # Iron Seed # Ishar 2: Messengers of Doom # Ishar 3: The Seven Gates of Infinity # Ishar: Legend of the Fortress # Ishido: The Way of Stones # Island Hopper # Island of Dr. Brain, The # Island Peril # Isle of the Dead # Istanbul Efsaneleri: Lale Savasçilari # It Came from the Desert # Iznogoud # J & J's Vegas Pack: Black-Jack # J-Bird # J. R. R. Tolkien's Riders of Rohan # J.B. Harold Murder Club # J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, Vol. I # J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, Vol. II: The Two Towers # J.R.R. Tolkien's War in Middle Earth # Jabato # Jabbertalky # Jack Flash # Jack in the Dark # Jack Nicklaus Golf & Course Design # Jack Nicklaus' Greatest 18 Holes of Major Championship Golf # Jack the Ripper # Jagged Alliance # Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games # Jahangir Khan's World Championship Squash # Jai Alai # James Bond 007: A View to a Kill # James Bond 007: Goldfinger # James Clavell's Shogun # James Pond 2: Codename RoboCod # Jammit # Jane's Combat Simulations: Advanced Tactical Fighters # Jane's Combat Simulations: Advanced Tactical Fighters: Nato Fighters # Janitor Joe # Jazz Jackrabbit # Jazz Jackrabbit CD-ROM # Jazz Jackrabbit: Christmas Edition # Jazz Jackrabbit: Holiday Hare 1995 # Jeopardy! # Jesus Matchup # Jet # Jet Set Willy # Jetfighter # Jetfighter 2 # Jetfighter 2: Advanced Mission Disk # Jetfighter 3 # Jetfighter 3 Enhanced Campaign CD # Jetfighter: Full Burn # Jetman # Jetpack # Jetset # Jetstrike # Jewels of Darkness # Jigsaw Puzzle # Jill of the Jungle # Jim Power: The Lost Dimension in 3-D # Jimmy Connors Pro Tennis Tour # Jimmy White's 'Whirlwind' Snooker # Jinxter # Joan of Arc: Siege and the Sword # Joe and Mac: Caveman Ninja # Joe Montana Football # John Elway's Quarterback # John Madden Football # John Madden Football II # Jonah Lomu Rugby # Jonathan # Jones in the Fast Lane # Jonny Quest: Cover-Up at Roswell # Jordan vs. Bird: One on One # Joshua & the Battle of Jericho # Journey: The Quest Begins # Joust # Jr. Pac-Man # Judge Dredd # Judge Dredd Pinball # Juggles' Butterfly # Jump 'n Bump # Jumpjet # Jumpman # Jumpman Lives! # Jungle Book, The # Jungle Hunt # Jungle Strike # Jurassic Park # Just Grandma and Me # Jutland # Kamikazi Alien # Kampfgruppe # Karateka # Karnov # Kasparov's Gambit # Keef the Thief # Keen Dreams # Ken's Labyrinth # Kentris # Keys to Maramon, The # KGB # Khalaan # Kick Off 2 # Kick Off 3 # Kick Off 96 # Kick Off 97 # Kick Off 98 # Kid's Kards # Killing Cloud # Kiloblaster # Kindercomp # King Arthur's K.O.R.T # King of Chicago, The # King's Bounty # King's Quest II: Romancing the Throne # King's Quest III: To Heir Is Human # King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella # King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder! # King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow # King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride # King's Quest: Quest for the Crown # King's Table: The Legend of Ragnarok # Kingdom at War # Kingdom O' Magic # Kingdom of Kroz # Kingdom of Kroz II # Kingdom: The Far Reaches # Kingmaker # Kings of the Beach # Kithe#14 # KKND # Klax # Klondike Solitaire # Knight Games # Knight Orc # Knightmare - DEFEATED BY ANON # Knights of Legend # Knights of the Desert # Knights of the Sky # Knights of Xentar # Kobyashi Naru # KOPS # Kosmonaut # Kristal, The # Kronolog: The Nazi Paradox # Krusty's Fun House # Krypton Egg # KULT: The Temple of Flying Saucers # Kwik Snax' - DEFEATED BY Gamer Dude' # L.A. Crackdown # L'affaire Morlove # L'Empereur # L5RC # La Abadía del Crimen # La Aventura Espacial # La Aventura Original # La Colmena # La Corona Mágica # La Cosa Nostra # La Diosa de Cozumel # Labyrinth of Time, The # Ladder Man I # Ladder Man II # Ladder Man III # Lakers vs. Celtics and the NBA Playoffs # Lamers # Lancelot # Land, Sea and Air 2! # Land, Sea and Air! # Lands of Lore: Guardians of Destiny # Lands of Lore: The Throne of Chaos # Lane Mastodon vs. the Blubbermen # Laplace no Ma # Larn # Larry Vales II: Dead Girls are Easy # Larry Vales: Traffic Division # Laser Light # Laser Squad # Laser Surgeon: The Microscopic Mission # Last Action Hero # Last Armageddon # Last Bounty Hunter, The # Last Eichhof, The # Last Express, The # Last Mission, The # Last Ninja 2: Back with a Vengeance # Last Ninja, The # Last Rites # Lawnmower Man, The # Le Fetiche Maya # Learn to Add # Leather Goddesses of Phobos # Leather Goddesses of Phobos 2: Gas Pump Girls Meet the Pulsating Inconvenience from Planet X! # Legacy of the Ancients # Legacy: Realm of Terror # Legend # Legend of Djel # Legend of Faerghail # Legend of Kyrandia, The # Legend of Kyrandia, The: Hand of Fate # Legend of Kyrandia, The: Malcolm's Revenge # Legend of Sword and Fairy, The # Legend of the Red Dragon # Legend of the Sword # Legends of Murder II: Grey Haven # Legends of Valour # Leisure Genius presents Monopoly # Leisure Suit Larry 3: Passionate Patti in Pursuit of the Pulsating Pectorals # Leisure Suit Larry 5: Passionate Patti Does a Little Undercover Work # Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! # Leisure Suit Larry 7: Love for Sail! # Leisure Suit Larry Goes Looking for Love (in Several Wrong Places) # Leisure Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards # Lemmings # Lemmings 2: The Tribes # Lemmings 3D # Lemmings Chronicles, The # Les Manley in: Lost in L.A. # Les Manley in: Search for the King # Lethal Tender # Lethal Weapon # Lexi-Cross # Leyendas de Lhodrye: Arakhas el Oscuro # Leyendas de Lhodrye: La Luz del Druida # LHX Attack Chopper # Liberty or Death # Liero # Life & Death # Life & Death 2: The Brain DEFEATED BY Pancake Piles # Life in the Fast Lane # LifesBattle # Light Corridor, The # Lighthouse: The Dark Being # Lightspeed # LineWars # LineWars II # Links 386 Pro # Links Championship Course: Pelican Hill # Links LS 1997 # Links: Championship Course - Banff Springs # Links: Championship Course - Barton Creek # Links: Championship Course - Bay Hill Club & Lodge # Links: Championship Course - Bighorn # Links: Championship Course - Bountiful Golf Course # Links: Championship Course - Castlepines # Links: Championship Course - Cog Hill Dubsdread # Links: Championship Course - Firestone Country Club # Links: Championship Course - Hyatt Dorado Beach Resort # Links: Championship Course - Innisbrook - Copperhead # Links: Championship Course - Mauna Kea # Links: Championship Course - Pebble Beach # Links: Championship Course - Pinehurst Country Club # Links: Championship Course - Prairie Dunes # Links: Championship Course - Riviera # Links: Championship Course - The Belfry # Links: Championship Course - Troon North # Links: Fantasy Course - Devils Island # Links: The Challenge of Golf # Linley's Dungeon Crawl # Linus Spacehead's Cosmic Crusade # Lion # Lion King, The # Litil Divil # Little Big Adventure # Little Big Adventure 2 # Little Monk # Little Monster at School # Livingstone Supongo 2 # Livingstone, I Presume? # Llamatron # Loader Larry # Loadstar: The Legend of Tully Bodine # Lock on # Locomotion # Locus # Lode Runner # Lode Runner: The Legend Returns # Logical # Lollypop # Lombard RAC Rally # Lone Eagle: Colombian Encounter # Loom # Loopz # Lords of Chaos # Lords of Conquest # Lords of Doom # Lords of Midnight # Lords of the Realm # Lords of the Realm II # Lords of the Realm II: Siege Pack # Lords of the Rising Sun # Lorna # Los Justiciero # Lost Admiral, The # Lost Adventures of Kroz # Lost Adventures of Legend, The # Lost Crown of Queen Anne, The # Lost Dutchman Mine # Lost Dutchman's Gold # Lost Eden # Lost Files of Sherlock Holmes, The: The Case of the Rose Tattoo # Lost Files of Sherlock Holmes, The: The Case of the Serrated Scalpel # Lost in Time # Lost Patrol # Lost Tribe, The # Lost Vikings, The # Lotus III: The Ultimate Challenge # Love's Fiery Imbroglio # Low Blow # Luigi & Spaghetti # Luigi en Circusland # Lunar Command # Lunar Explorer: A Space Flight Simulator # Lupo Alberto, The VideoGame # Lure of the Temptress # Lurking Horror, The - DEFEATED BY Abici ' ' ' ' # M.A.X.: Mechanized Assault and Exploration # M.C. Kids # M.U.D.S. # M1 Tank Platoon # Maabus # Macadam Bumper # MacArthur's War: Battles for Korea # Mach 3 # Machiavelli the Prince # Mad Cow Man and Deep Fried Fat Boy # Mad Dog II: The Lost Gold # Mad Dog McCree # Mad Mix # Mad Mix 2 # Mad News # Mad Paradox # Mad TV # Mad TV 2 # Maelstrom # MAG # Magic & Mayhem for Heretic # Magic Boxes # Magic Boy # Magic Candle II, The # Magic Candle III # Magic Candle, The # Magic Carpet # Magic Carpet 2: The Netherworlds # Magic Carpet: Hidden Worlds # Magic Crayon # Magic Pockets # Magicland Dizzy # Magnetik Tank # Magocracy # Mah Jongg Solitaire # Major League Manager # Major Stryker # Maker's Matchup # Malice # Malta Storm # Mambo # Manchester United # Manchester United Europe # Manchester United Premier League Champions # Manchester United: The Double # Manhole, The # Manhole: New and Enhanced # Manhunter 2: San Francisco # Manhunter: New York # Maniac Mansion # Manic Karts # Manic Miner # Marble Cooking # Marble Madness # Marco Polo # Marine Fighters # Mario is Missing! # Mario Teaches Typing # Mario's Early Years: Fun With Letters # Mario's Game Gallery # Mars Saga # Marshmallow Duel # Martian Memorandum # Mass Destruction # Master Levels for Doom II # Master Miner # Master Ninja: Shadow Warrior of Death # Master of Magic # Master of Orion # Master of Orion II: Battle at Antares # Masterblazer # Masterblazer # Math Blaster # Math Blaster 2 (Matteraketen: Den försvunna staden) # Math Blaster Plus! # Math Maze # Math Rescue # Matterhorn Screamer # Maupiti Island # Maxit # Maze Machine # Maze Runner # Maze Wars # 'MDK - DEFEATED BY Wplayer ' ' ' # Mean 18 # Mean Streets # Mech Brigade # MechWarrior # MechWarrior 2: 31st Century Combat # MechWarrior 2: Ghost Bear's Legacy # MechWarrior 2: Mercenaries # Medieval Lords: Soldier Kings of Europe # Medieval Warriors # Mega lo Mania # Mega Man # Mega Man 3: The Robots are Revolting # Mega Man X DEFEATED BY ANON (Zel) completion # Mega Math # Megafortress # MegaRace # MegaRace 2 # Megaspectre # MegaTraveller 1: The Zhodani Conspiracy # MegaTraveller 2: Quest for the Ancients # Megatron VGA # Menace # Menzoberranzan # Merchant Colony # Merchant Prince # Mercy DEFEATED BY ANON ' ' ' ' # Merlin Challenge # Metal & Lace: Battle of the Robo Babes # Metal Gear # Metal Mutant # Metaltech: Battledrome # Metaltech: Earthsiege # Metaltech: Earthsiege - Expansion Pack # Metaltech: Earthsiege Speech Pack # Meteors # Metropolis # Miami Vice # Mice Men # Michael Jordan in Flight # Michel Futbol Master + Super Skills # Mickey's Crossword Puzzle Maker # Mickey's Space Adventure # Micro Machines # Micro Machines 2: Turbo Tournament # Microcosm # MicroLeague Baseball # MicroLeague Baseball IV # MicroLeague Football 2 # MicroLink Push Your Luck # MicroLink Shut the Box # MicroLink Yaht # Microprose Pro Soccer # Microsoft Adventure # Microsoft Decathlon # Microsoft Flight Simulator 1.0 # Microsoft Flight Simulator 2.0 # Microsoft Flight Simulator 3.0 # Microsoft Flight Simulator 4.0 # Microsoft Flight Simulator 5.0 # Microsoft Flight Simulator Aircraft & Scenery Designer # Microsoft Space Simulator # Midnight Rescue! # Midway Campaign # Midway: The Battle that Doomed Japan # Midwinter # MiG-29 Fulcrum # MiG-29: Deadly Adversary of Falcon 3.0 # Might and Magic II: Gates to Another World # Might and Magic III: Isles of Terra # Might and Magic IV: Clouds of Xeen # Might and Magic Sixpack # Might and Magic Trilogy # Might and Magic V: Darkside of Xeen # Might and Magic: The Secret of the Inner Sanctum # Might and Magic: World of Xeen # Mighty Bombjack # Mike Ditka Ultimate Football # Mille Bornes # Millennia: Altered Destinies # Millennium: Return to Earth # Mimi & The Mites # Mind Castle # Mind-Roll # Mindbender # Mindfighter # Mindshadow # Mindwheel # Mine Shaft # Miner 2049er # Miracle Piano Teaching System # Missing Dots Matrix # Mission Critical # Mission Impossible II # Mission Supernova # Mist, The # Mixed-Up Fairy Tales # Mixed-Up Mother Goose # Mixed-Up Mother Goose (Enhanced CD-ROM Version) # Modem Wars # Moebius: The Orb of Celestial Harmony # MoleZ # Money Bags: Beat the Gnome of Zürich # Monkey Business # Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge # Monopoly # Monopoly Deluxe # Monster Bash # Monster Math # Montezuma's Return # Montezuma's Revenge # Monty Python's Flying Circus # Monuments of Mars # Moon Bugs # Moon Patrol # Moonmist # Moonstone: A Hard Days Knight # Moonwalker # Moptown Parade # Moraff's Dungeons of the Unforgiven # Moraff's Entrap # Moraff's Revenge # Moraff's Stones # Moraff's World # Morkin 2 # Mortadelo y Filemón II # Mortal Coil: Adrenalin Intelligence # Mortal Kombat # Mortal Kombat 3 # Mortal Kombat II # Mortal Kombat Trilogy # Mortville Manor # Moses Matchup # Moses: Old Testament Adventure#1 # MOT # Motocross # Motor City # Mouser # Mr. Boom # Ms. Pac-Man # MTV's Club Dead # Mumsaren # Mundial de Fútbol # Muppet Adventure: Chaos at the Carnival # Murder Makes Strange Deadfellows # Murder on the Zinderneuf # Murder! # Murders in Space # Murders in Venice # Museum Madness # Mutan Zone # Mutant Penguins # Muzzle Velocity # MYCHESS # Mystery Master: Felony! # Mystery Master: Murder by the Dozen # Mystic Midway: Rest in Pieces # Mystic Towers # Myth # NAM # Napoleon in Russia: Borodino 1812 # Narco Police # NASCAR Grand National Series Expansion Pack # NASCAR Grand National Series Expansion Pack # NASCAR Racing # NASCAR Racing 2 # NASCAR Track Pack # National Lampoon's Chess Maniac 5 Billion and 1 # Navcom 6: The Persian Gulf Defense # Navy Moves # Navy Seals # Navy Strike # NBA Jam Tournament Edition # NBA Live 95 # NBA Live 96 # NBA Live 97 # NCAA Basketball: Road to the Final Four # NCAA Championship Basketball # NCAA Road to the Final Four 2 # Need for Speed # Need for Speed - Special Edition # Nemesis: The Wizardry Adventure # NeoHunter # Nephi's Quest # Nerves of Steel # Net:ZONE # NetHack # Netherworld # NetMaze # NetMech # Neuromancer # Neverending Story II, The # Nevermind # Neverwinter Nights # NFL Pro League Football # NFL Pro League Football (1991 edition) # NFL Quarterback Club 96 # NHL 95 # NHL 96 # NHL 97 # NHL Hockey # Nibbles # Nick Faldo's Championship Gold # Nigel Mansell's World Championship # Night Bomber # Night Hawk: F-117A Stealth Fighter 2.0 # Night Mission Pinball # Night Raid # Night Shift # Night Stalker # Night Trap # NightHunter # Nightmare on Elm Street, A # Nine Princes in Amber # Ninja # Ninja Gaiden # Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses # Ninja Rabbits # Nippon Safes Inc. # Nitemare 3D # No Exit # No Greater Glory # Nobunaga's Ambition # Nobunaga's Ambition 2 # Noctis # Noctropolis # Nomad # Nord and Bert Couldn't Make Head or Tail of It # Normality # Norse by Norse West: The Return of the Lost Vikings # North & South # Nova 9: Return of Gir Draxon # Novalight Tetris # Novastorm # Novatron # Nuclear War # Nuke It # Nuke It 1000 # Nuke It v2.0 # Number Munchers # Number Munchers Tribute # NY Warriors # Nyet # Nyet 3: The Revenge of the Mutant Stones # Obitus # Obliterator # Obliterator # Ocean Ranger # Ocean Trader # Ogre # Oh No! More Lemmings # Oil Barons # Oil's Well # Oligopoly # Oliver & Company # Olympic Games: Atlanta 1996 # Omega # Omega # Omni-Play Basketball # Omnicron Conspiracy # On Target # On the Ball # On the Ball: World Cup Edition # Once and Future # Once Upon A Forest # One Must Fall: 2097 # One on One: Dr. J vs. Larry Bird # One Step Beyond # One Unit Whole Blood # Onesimus: A Quest for Freedom # ONSIDE Complete Soccer # Oo-topos # Ooze: Creepy Nites # Operation Body Count # Operation Carnage # Operation Crusader # Operation Europe: Path to Victory # Operation Market Garden: Drive on Arnhem, September 1944 # Operation Neptune # Operation Stealth # Operation Wolf # Operation: Cleanstreets # Orbiter # Oregon Trail, The # Orion Burger # Orion Conspiracy, The # Oscar # Oubliette # Out of the Park # Outer Ridge # OutRun # Overdrive # Overkill # Overlord # Overlord # Oxyd, Oxyd Extra, Oxyd Magnum # P-38 Lightning Tour of Duty # P-80 Shooting Star Tour of Duty # P-Robots # P.T.O.: Pacific Theater of Operations # Pac-Gal # Pac-in-Time # Pac-Maine # Pac-Man # Pacific Islands # Pacific Strike # Pack Rat, The # Paganitzu # Paladin # Paladin II # Paladin Quest Disk: The Scrolls of Talmouth # Panda Dodgeball # Pandora Directive, The # Pang # Panoplia: The Full Armor of God # Panza Kick Boxing # Panzer Battles # Panzer General # Paparazzi!: Tales of Tinseltown # Paperboy # Paperboy 2 # Papu's Odyssey # Paranoia # Paratrooper # Paratrooper II # Paris-Dakar # Passengers on the Wind # Patrician, The # Patriot # Patton Strikes Back: The Battle of the Bulge # Patton vs. Rommel # Pawn, The # PC Fútbol 4.0 # PC Fútbol 5.0 # PC Pool # PC Pool Challenges # PC Selección Española de Fútbol Eurocopa '96 # PC-Darts # PC-Man # PC-Sherlock: A Game of Logic & Deduction # Pea Shootin' Pete # Pengo # PerOxyd # Perry Mason: The Case of the Mandarin Murder # Personal Nightmare # Pete Rose Pennant Fever # Pete Sampras Tennis 97 # Peter Pan: A Story Painting Adventure # PGA European Tour # PGA Tour 96 # PGA Tour Golf # PGA Tour Golf 486 # PGA Tour Golf: Tournament Course Disk # Phantasie # Phantasie Bonus Edition # Phantasie III : The Wrath of Nikademus # Phantasmagoria # Phantasmagoria Stagefright # Phantasmagoria: A Puzzle of Flesh # Pharaoh's Revenge # Pharaoh's Tomb # PHM Pegasus # Phrase Master # Pick up the phone booth and die # Pickle Wars # Pictionary # Picture Perfect Golf # Pilgrim Quest # Pinball 2000 # Pinball Construction Set # Pinball Dreams # Pinball Dreams II # Pinball Fantasies # Pinball Fantasies Deluxe # Pinball Gold Pack # Pinball Illusions # Pinball Madness 4 # Pinball Mania # Pipe Mania # Pipes # Piranha # Pirates of the Barbary Coast # Pirates! Gold # Pit-Fighter # Pitfall II: Lost Caverns # Pitstop II # Pixel Puzzler # Pizza Tycoon # Pizza Worm # Plan 9 From Outer Space # Planet Soccer # Planet's Edge # Planetfall # Platoon # Play the Games Vol. 1 # Play the Games Vol. 2 # Player Manager 2 # Player Manager 2 Extra: The Chase For Glory # PlayMaker Football 2.0 # Playroom, The # Pleurghburg: Dark Ages # Plundered Hearts # Pocket Rockets # Poko Memorial: 18th Hole Miniature Golf # Pole Position # Pole Position # Pole Position II # Police Quest 2: The Vengeance # Police Quest 3: The Kindred # Police Quest 4: Open Season # Police Quest: In Pursuit of the Death Angel # Pong Kombat # Poogaboo: La Pulga 2 # Pool of Radiance # Pools of Darkness # Popcorn # Populous # Populous II: Trials of the Olympian Gods # Populous: The Promised Lands # Portal # Ports of Call # Positronic Bridge # Power Dolls # Power Drift # Power Drive # Power F1 # Power Politics # Power, Corruption & Lies # PowerHits Movies # PowerHits Sci/Fi # PowerHits Sports # PowerHits: BattleTech # Powerhouse # Powermonger # Powerslave # Pray for Death # Predator 2 # Pref Club # Prehistorik # Prehistorik 2 # Premier Manager # Premier Manager 2 # Premier Manager 3 # Premier Manager 3 De-Luxe # Premier Multi-Edit System # Premiership, The # President Elect: 1988 Edition # President is Missing, The # Presumed Guilty # Primal Rage # Prime Time # Prince of Evil # Prince of Persia # Prince of Persia 2: The Shadow and the Flame # Princess Maker # Princess Maker 2 # Princess Minerva # Prisoner 2 # Prisoner of Ice # Privateer 2: The Darkening # Prizm # Pro League Baseball # Pro Pinball: The Web # Pro Pinball: Timeshock # Prohibition # Project Neptune # Project Paradise # Project-X # Prophecy 1: The Viking Child DEFEATED BY Ryoden # Prophecy of the Shadow # Prophecy, The # Prophecy: The Fall of Trinadon # Proto Type # Protostar: War on the Frontier # Prototype # Prowler # Psi-5 Trading Company # Psychic Detective # Psycho # Psycho Killer # Psycho Pinball # Psychotron, The # PT-109 # Pulse # Punisher, The # Pure Wargame, The # Purple Saturn Day # Pushover # Putt-Putt and Fatty Bear's Activity Pack # Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon # Putt-Putt Joins the Parade # Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo # Putt-Putt's Fun Pack # Puzznic # Pyramid Power # Pyramid Solitaire # Pyramids of Egypt # Pyro 2 # Pyrotechnica # Q!Zone # Q2 for Quake # QAD: Quintessential Art of Destruction # Qin: Tomb of the Middle Kingdom # Qix # Quadralien # Quadrel # Quake - DEFEATED BY Ghreivyn # Quake Mission Pack 1: Scourge Of Armagon # Quake Mission Pack 2: Dissolution of Eternity # Quarantine # Quarantine II: Road Warrior # Quarky & Quaysoo's Turbo Science # Quarterback Attack # Queen of Hearts Maze Game, The # Queen: The eYe # Quest for Glory I: So You Want To Be A Hero # Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire # Quest for Glory III: Wages of War # Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness # Quest for the Time-bird, The # Quest of Kwirk's Castle, The # Questmaster I: The Prism of Heheutotol # Questprobe featuring Spider-Man # Questprobe featuring The Hulk # Questprobe featuring The Human Torch and The Thing # Questron II # Quiver # Quivering, The # R.O.M. Gold - Rings of Medusa # Race Drivin' # Race the Nags # Rack 'Em # Racter # Rad Warrior # Radix: Beyond the Void # Rags to Riches: The Financial Market Simulation # Raiden # Railroad Empire # Rally Championships # Rally Cross Challenge # Rallye Racing 97 # RAM! # Rama # Rambo III # Rambo: First Blood Part II # Rampage # Rampart # Rance III: Riizasu Kanraku # Ranx # Raptor: Call of the Shadows # Rastan # Rasterscan # Ravenloft: Stone Prophet # Ravenloft: Strahd's Possession # Rayman # Rayman Funpack # Re-Loaded # Reach for the Stars # Reader Rabbit # Reader Rabbit 2 # Reader Rabbit 3 # Realms # Realms of Arkania: Blade of Destiny # Realms of Arkania: Shadows over Riva # Realms of Arkania: Star Trail # Realms of Chaos # Realms of the Haunting # Reaping the Dungeon (a.k.a. Dungeon Rogue) # Rebel Assault & X-Wing Collector's CD # Rebel Assault II # Rebel Charge at Chickamauga # Rebel Moon # Red Babe # Red Baron # Red Baron: Mission Builder # Red Lightning # Red Storm Rising # Redhook's Revenge # Redneck Icechest of Value # Redneck Rampage # Redneck Rampage Rides Again: Arkansas # Relentless: Twinsen's Adventure # Remote Control # Rendezvous With Rama # Renegade # Renegade Legion: Interceptor # Renegade: The Battle for Jacob's Star # Rescate En El Golfo # Rescue at Rigel # Rescue Rover # Rescue Rover 2 # Retribution # Return of the Mutant Space Bats of Doom # Return of the Phantom # Return to Kroz # Return to Ringworld # Return to Zork # Reunion # Revelation # Revenge of Defender # Revolution Classic Adventures # Revolution X # Rex Blade: The Apocalypse # Rex Nebular and the Cosmic Gender Bender # Rick Dangerous # Rick Dangerous II # Rick Davis' World Trophy Soccer # Rings of Medusa # Rings of the Magi: Grand Master Edition # Ringworld: Revenge of the Patriarch # Ripley's Believe It or Not!: The Riddle of Master Lu # Ripper # Rise 2: Resurrection # Rise of the Dragon # Rise of the Robots # Rise of the Robots: The Director's Cut # Rise of the Triad # Risk # Risky Woods # River Raid # Road & Car # Road Hog! # Roadwar 2000 # Roadwar Europa # Roberta Williams' Phantasmagoria # Robinson's Requiem # RoboCop # Robocop 3 # Roboman # RoboMaze 2: The Lobby # Robomaze III # RoboSport # Robot # Robot Odyssey # Robot Rascals # Robotron: 2084 # Rock 'n Roll # Rock Man # Rock-Slide # Rocket Chase # Rocket Lander # Rocket Ranger # Rocketeer, The # Rockford # Rockstar # Rodge Rock In Retroactive # Rogue: The Adventure Game # Rol Crusaders # Rollerblade Racer # Rollin # Rolling Ronny # Rollo And The Brush Bros # Romance of the Three Kingdoms # Romance of the Three Kingdoms II # Romance of the Three Kingdoms III: Dragon of Destiny # Romance of the Three Kingdoms IV: Wall of Fire # Romance of the Three Kingdoms V # Romantic Encounters at the Dome # Rome: Pathway to Power # Rotor # Rotox # Round 42 # Rubik's Cube # Rugby World Cup 95 # Rules of Engagement 2 # Rush'n Attack # Russian Front II: The Kursk Campaign # S-Tetris # S.D.I. # S.T.U.N. Runner # Saban's Iznogoud # Saboteur II # Sabre Team # Sam & Max Hit the Road # Same or Different # Sand Storm # Sand Warriors # Sango Fighter # Sango Fighter 2 # Santa Fe Mysteries: The Elk Moon Murder # Santa Paravia en Fiumaccio # Sapiens # Sarakon # Sargon 4 # Sargon 5: World Class Chess # Sargon III # Satan # Satori # Savage # Savage Warriors # Scapeghost # Scavengers of the Mutant World # Scenariomania # Scenery Collection: Set B # Scoop, The # Scorched Earth # Scorcher # Scottish Open: Carnoustie Virtual Golf # Scrabble: Deluxe Edition # Screamer # Screamer 2 # Screamer Rally # ScubaVenture # ScubaVenture The Search For Pirate's Treasure # Sea Dragon # Sea Legends # Sea Rogue # Seal Team # Search & Destroy # Search for the Titanic # Season of the Sakura # Seastalker # Seawolf # Second Front: Germany Turns East # Secret Agent # Secret Codes of C.Y.P.H.E.R.: Operation Wildlife # Secret Mission # Secret of Monkey Island, The # Secret of the Silver Blades # Secret Weapons of the Luftwaffe # Secret Weapons of the Luftwaffe # Seek and Destroy # Sensible Golf # Sensible Soccer # Sensible Soccer 98 # Sensible Soccer: European Champions: 92/93 Edition # Sensible World of Soccer # Sensible World of Soccer 95-96 # Sensible World of Soccer 96-97 # Sensible World of Soccer: European Championship Edition # Sentient # Sentinel Worlds I: Future Magic # Sentinel, The # Serf City: Life is Feudal # Serpentine # Serve & Volley # Settlers II (Gold Edition) # Settlers II: Veni, Vidi, Vici # Settlers, The # Seven Cities of Gold Commemorative Edition # Seven Cities of Gold, The # Seven Spirits of Ra, The # Sex Olympics # Seymour Goes to Hollywood # Shade # Shadoan # Shadow Knights # Shadow of the Comet # Shadow of Yserbius # Shadow President # Shadow Sorcerer # Shadow Warrior # Shadowcaster # Shadowgate # Shadowlands # Shadoworlds # Shadows of Cairn # Shadows of Mordor, The # Shakii the Wolf # Shamus # Shanghai # Shanghai II: Dragon's Eye # Shannara # Shard of Spring # Sharkey's 3D Pool # Shattered Steel # Sheila Rae the Brave # Sherlock Holmes: Another Bow # Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective # Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective Vol. II # Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective Vol. III # Sherlock Holmes: The Vatican Cameos # Sherlock: The Riddle of the Crown Jewels # Sherman M4 # Shinobi # Shogun # Shooting Gallery # Shrak # Shufflepuck Cafe # Shuttle # Sid & Al's Incredible Toons # Sid Meier's Civilization # Sid Meier's Colonization # Sid Meier's Covert Action # Sid Meier's Pirates! # Sid Meier's Railroad Tycoon # Sid Meier's Railroad Tycoon Deluxe # Sidewinder # Siege # Sierra Championship Boxing # Sign of the Sun # Silent Hunter # Silent Hunter Commander's Edition # Silent Hunter Patrol Disk # Silent Hunter Patrol Disk#2 # Silent Service # Silent Service II # Silicon Dreams # Silpheed # Silverball # Silverload # SimAnt: The Electronic Ant Colony # SimCity # SimCity 2000 # SimCity Enhanced CD-ROM # SimCity Graphics Set 1: Ancient Cities # SimCity Graphics Set 2: Future Cities # SimCity: Terrain Editor # SimEarth: The Living Planet # SimFarm # SimHealth # SimIsle: Missions in the Rainforest # SimLife # Simon the Sorcerer # Simon the Sorcerer II: The Lion, the Wizard and the Wardrobe # Simpsons Arcade Game, The # Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants # Simpsons: Bart's House of Weirdness # Simulador Profesional de Fútbol # Simulador Profesional de Tenis # Sinbad and the Throne of the Falcon # Sink or Swim # Sir AddaLot's "Mini" Math Adventure # Sito Pons 500cc Grand Prix # Skaphander - Der Auftrag # Skate or Die # Ski or Die # Skull & Crossbones # Skunny Kart # Skunny: Back to the Forest # Skunny: In The Wild West # Skunny: Save Our Pizzas! # Skunny: Special Edition # Skunny's Desert Raid # Sky Runner # Sky Shark # SkyChase # Skyfox II: The Cygnus Conflict # SkyNET # SkyRoads # SkyRoads Xmas Special # Slam 'N Jam '96 featuring Magic and Kareem # Slam City with Scottie Pippen # Slater & Charlie Go Camping # Sleeping Gods Lie # Sleepwalker # Sleuth # Slicks 'n' Slide # Slipstream 5000 # Slordax: The Unknown Enemy # Slugger, The # Smashing Pumpkins into Small Piles of Putrid Debris # Snack Attack II # Snake Game # Snarf # Snipes # Snood # Snoopy and Peanuts # Snoopy's Game ClubSnowstrike # Soaring Simulator, The # Soccer Kid # Soccer Superstars # SODA Off-Road Racing # Softporn Adventure # Software Manager # Soko-Ban # Soko-Sex # Sol Negro # Solar Winds 1: The Escape # Solar Winds 2: Universe # Solitaire Royale # Solitaire's Journey # Solitare # Solo Flight # Solomon's Key # Soltys # Solver: The Bank Quest # Sons of Liberty # Sopwith # Sopwith 2 # Sopwith: The Author's Edition # Sorcerer # Sorcerer Lord # Sorcerian # Soul Crystal # Sound, Graphics & Aircraft Upgrade for Microsoft Flight Simulator # Space Ace # Space Ace II: Borf's Revenge # Space Adventure, The # Space Chase III: Showdown In Orbit # Space Commanders # Space Commanders II - HIGH SCORE 5365 BY LK # Space Conquest: A Galactic Odyssey # Space Crusade # Space Dude - DEFEATED BY Fagbot # Space Harrier # Space Hulk: Vengeance of the Blood Angels # Space Job # Space Legends # Space Marines # Space Pirates # Space Quest 6: The Spinal Frontier # Space Quest I: Roger Wilco in the Sarien Encounter - DEFEATED BY Mage # Space Quest II: Vohaul's Revenge # Space Quest III: The Pirates of Pestulon # Space Quest IV: Roger Wilco and the Time Rippers # Space Quest V: The Next Mutation # Space Racer # Space Rogue # Space Station Oblivion # Space Strike # Space: 1889 # Spaced # Spacewrecked: 14 Billion Light Years From Earth # Spear of Destiny # Spear of Destiny Mission Disks - Mission 2: Return to Danger # Spear of Destiny Mission Disks - Mission 3: Ultimate Challenge # Special Edition Pinball Dreams: Pinball Fantasies # Special Forces # Spectre # Spectre VR # Speed # Speed Demons # Speed Haste # Speed Racer in The Challenge of Racer X # Speedball # Speedball 2: Brutal Deluxe # SpeedRage # Spell Castle # Spellbreaker # Spellcasting 101: Sorcerers Get All The Girls # Spellcasting 201: The Sorcerer's Appliance # Spellcasting 301: Spring Break # SpellCraft: Aspects of Valor # Spellcross # Spelljammer: Pirates of Realmspace # Spider-Man # Spiderbot # Spirit of Adventure # Spirit of Excalibur # Spiritual Warfare # Spirou # Spit Wad Willy # Spitfire Ace # Splat! # Sport of Kings # Sporting Triangles # Spot # Spud # Spy Hunter # Spy Snatcher # Spy vs. Spy III: Arctic Antics # Spy Who Loved Me, The # Spycraft: The Great Game # Spyder # Squares # Squarez Deluxe! # SSN-21 Seawolf # Stack Up # Stalker - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses # Star Chamber - DEFEATED BY PEDOR (Score: 3300) # Star Command: Revolution # Star Control # Star Control 3 # Star Control II # Star Crusader # Star Fleet I: The War Begins # Star Fleet II: Krellan Commander # Star General # Star Legions # Star Lords # Star Rangers # Star Reach # Star Saga # Star Traders # Star Trek V: The Final Frontier # Star Trek: 25th Anniversary # Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Harbinger # Star Trek: First Contact # Star Trek: Judgment Rites # Star Trek: The Kobayashi Alternative # Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity # Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Transinium Challenge # Star Trek: The Next Generation Trivia # Star Trek: The Promethean Prophecy # Star Trek: The Rebel Universe # Star Wars # Star Wars Chess # Star Wars: Dark Forces # Star Wars: Rebel Assault # Star Wars: Rebel Assault II - The Hidden Empire # Star Wars: Return of the Jedi # Star Wars: TIE Fighter # Star Wars: TIE Fighter - Defender of the Empire # Star Wars: X-Wing # Star Wars: X-Wing - B-Wing # Star Wars: X-Wing - Imperial Pursuit # Starball # StarBlade # Starcross # Stardust # Starfire # Starflight # Starflight 2: Trade Routes of the Cloud Nebula # Stargate # Starglider # Starglider 2 # Stargoose # Stargunner # Starlord # Starquake # States and Capitals # Stationfall # Steel Panthers # Steel Panthers # Steel Panthers 2: Modern Battles: Campaign Disk # Steel Panthers II: Modern Battles # Steel Panthers III: Brigade Command (1939-1999) # Steel Thunder # Steg the Slug # Steigenberger Hotelmanager # Stellar 7 # Stellar Conquest 3: Hostile Takeover # StixWorld # Stock Market: The Game # Stocks And Bonds # Stonekeep # Storm # Storm Across Europe # Storm Master # Stormlord # Stratego # Strategy Games # Street Ball # Street Cat # Street Fighter # Street Fighter II # Street Racer # Street Rod # Street Rod 2: The Next Generation # Street Sports Baseball # Street Sports Basketball # Street Sports Soccer # Strength of Nations, The # Strider- DEFEATED BY ANON''' ' # Strife # Strike Aces # Strike Commander # Strike Commander: Tactical Operations # Strike Fleet # Strike Squad # Striker # Striker '95 # Striker '96 # Strip Poker II # Strip Poker III # Strip Poker Professional # Strip Poker Professional rev. B # Strip Poker: A Sizzling Game of Chance # Stronghold # Stryx # Stunt Driver # Stunt Island # Stunt Track Racer # Stunts # Styx # Styx # SU-25 Stormovik # Su-27 Flanker # Sub Battle Simulator # Sub Mission # Subbuteo # Submarine # Submarine Fury # Subtrade # Suburban Commando # Subwar 2050 # Subwar 2050: The Plot Deepens # Summer Challenge # Summer Games II # Summoning, The # Supaplex # Super 3D Noah's Ark # Super Angelo # Super Boulder Dash # Super C # Super Cauldron # Super Fighter # Super Football Sunday # Super Hang-On # Super Huey II # Super Huey UH-IX # Super League Pro Rugby # Super Munchers # Super Off Road # Super Pac-Man # Super Panic Monsters # Super Solvers: Gizmos & Gadgets # Super Solvers: Midnight Rescue! # Super Solvers: OutNumbered! # Super Stardust # Super Street Fighter II # Super Street Fighter II Turbo # Super Sumo Wrestling 2002 # Super Tetris # Super Worms # Super Zaxxon # Super ZZT # Super-VGA Harrier # Superbike Challenge # Supercars International # Superfly # Superfrog # Superhero League of Hoboken # SuperKarts # Supernova # Superstar Ice Hockey # Surface Tension # Suspect # Suspended # Swing # SWIV 3D # Sword of Aragon # Sword of Honour # Sword of the Samurai # Swords of Glass # Swords of Xeen # Syndicate # Syndicate Plus # Syndicate Wars # Syndicate: American Revolt # Synnergist # System Shock # T-Mek # T.K.O. # T2: The Arcade Game # Taco Bell: Tasty Temple Challenge # Taco Nazi: The Game # Tactical Operations II: Beyond Destruction # Tag Team Wrestling # Tai-Pan # Taito's Super Space Invaders # Tales of the Unknown, Volume I: The Bard's Tale # Talisman: Challenging the Sands of Time # Tamper # Tangled Tales # Tank: The M1A1 Abrams Battle Tank Simulation # Tank2 # Tapper # Targhan # Task Force 1942 # Tass Times in Tonetown # Tau Ceti # Tau Ceti II: Academy # Team Yankee # Teamtris # Tear Down The Wall # Techno Cop # Teen Agent # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game # Teenage Queen # Tegel's Mercenaries # Telengard # Tempest 2000 # Temple of Apshai # Temple of Apshai Trilogy # Temple of Kroz # Ten Nights of Killing and Mayhem at F.J.B. II # Tennis Cup II # Terep 2 # Terminal Terror # Terminal Velocity # Terminator 2: Judgment Day # Terminator 2: Judgment Day - Chess Wars # Terminator 2029 # Terminator 2029: Operation Scour # Terminator, The # Terminator: Future Shock # Terminator: Rampage # Terra Nova: Strike Force Centauri # TerraFire # Terror in Christmas Town # Terror TRAX: Track of the Vampire # Tesserae # Test Drive # Test Drive II # Test Drive III: The Passion # Test Drive: Off-Road # Tetripz # Tetris # Tetris # Tetris Classic # Tetris Gold # TFX # The Astronomy Quiz # The Humans # The Jetsons: By George, in Trouble Again # The Jetsons: The Computer Game # The Jungle Book: A Story Painting Adventure # The Raven Project # The Roberta Williams Anthology # The Three Stooges # The Train: Escape to Normandy # The Wizard's Castle # Theatre of Death # Theatre of Pain # Theatre of War # Their Finest Hour: The Battle of Britain # Their Finest Missions - Volume One # Theme Hospital # Theme Park # Theme Park Mystery # Thexder # Thing, The # Think Quick! # Thinking Games 2 # Third Courier, The # Third Reich # Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends # Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Pinball # Thor Trilogy, The # Thor's Hammer # Three Sisters' Story # Thunder in Paradise Interactive # ThunderBlade # Thunderchopper # Thunderhawk AH-73M # Thunderstrike # Thunderstrike 2 # Tie Break # Tiles of the Dragon # Time and Magik # Time Bandit # Time Commando # Time Gate: Knight's Chase # Time Paradox # Time Riders in American History # Time Slaughter # Timequest # Times of Lore # Timothy Leary's Mind Mirror # Tintin in Tibet # Tintin on the Moon # Tip Off # Titan # Titanic # Titus the Fox # Toad # Tom & Jerry # Tom & Jerry Cat-astrophe # Tomahawk # Tomb Raider # Tomb Raider Gold # Tomb, The # Tongue of the Fatman # Tony La Russa Baseball 2 # Tony La Russa Baseball 3 # Tony La Russa's Ultimate Baseball # Tony La Russa's Ultimate Baseball: Ultimate Expansion Disk # Toobin' # Toonstruck # Top Gun # Top Gun: Fire At Will # Toppler # Torin's Passage # Tornado # Tornado: Operation Desert Storm # Total Control Football # Total Eclipse # Total Heaven # Total Meltdown # Total Sports # Touchdown Football # Touché: The Adventures of the Fifth Musketeer # Tough Guy # Toushin Toshi # Tower Toppler # Town With No Name # Toy Shop, The # Toyota Celica GT Rally # Tracer Sanction, The # Track Attack # Tracker # Tracon II # Trade Wars 2002 # Traders: The Intergalactic Trading Game # Traffic Department 2192 # Transarctica # Transport Tycoon # Transport Tycoon Deluxe # Transylvania # Transylvania III: Vanquish the Night # TRAZ # Treasure Cove! # Treasure Hunt # Treasure MathStorm! # Treasure Mountain! # Treasure of the Ruins # Treasures of the Savage Frontier # Treehouse, The # Trek Trivia # Trial by Magic # Trick or Treat # Trilogy # Trinity # Triplane Turmoil # Triple Action Volume 5 # Triple Conflict # Triple Play 97 # Triple Tris Challenge # Triple Value Pack # Trivia 101 # Trivia Whiz # Trivial Pursuit # Troddlers # Trog! # Troggle Trouble Math # Troika # Trojan # Troll's Tale # Trolls # Trophy Case, The # Tube # Tubes # Tubular Worlds # Tunnel B1 # Tunneler # TunnelMan, The # Tunnels & Trolls: Crusaders of Khazan # Tunnels of Armageddon # Turbo Outrun # Turbocar # Turoid # Turrican II: The Final Fight # TV and Cinema 101: Trivia from Talkies to Trekkies # TV Sports: Basketball # TV Sports: Boxing # TV Sports: Football # Twenty Wargame Classics # Twilight Treasures # Twilight Zone, The # Twilight: 2000 # Twinsen's Odyssey # Twisted Mini Golf # Typhoon of Steel # Tyrian # '''Tyrian 2000 - DEFEATED BY ANON (Score: 381130) # U.S. Navy Fighters # U.S.A. East # U.S.S. Stinger # UEFA Euro 96 England # UFO # Ugh! # Ultima I: The First Age of Darkness # Ultima II: Revenge of the Enchantress # Ultima III: Exodus # Ultima IV: Quest of the Avatar # Ultima Underworld II: Labyrinth of Worlds # Ultima Underworld: The Stygian Abyss # Ultima V: Warriors of Destiny # Ultima VI: The False Prophet # Ultima VII, Part Two: Serpent Isle # Ultima VII, Part Two: The Silver Seed # Ultima VII: The Black Gate # Ultima VII: The Forge of Virtue # Ultima VIII: Pagan # Ultima VIII: Pagan - Speech Pack # Ultima: Worlds of Adventure 2: Martian Dreams # Ultimate Add-On's - Tournament Edition # Ultimate Baccarat # Ultimate Blackjack # Ultimate Body Blows # Ultimate Domain # Ultimate Doom # Ultimate Flight Pack # Ultimate Gin # Ultimate NFL Coaches Club Football # Ultimate RPG Archives, The # Ultimate Soccer Manager # Ultimate Soccer Manager 2 # Ultimate Tapan Kaikki, The # Ultimate Wizardry Archives, The # Ultra Flight Pack # Ultrabots # Ulysses and the Golden Fleece # UMS II: Nations at War # UMS: The Universal Military Simulator # Uncharted Waters # Uncharted Waters 2: New Horizons # Uncover It # Under a Killing Moon # Under Fire! # Uninvited # United States Quiz # Universe # Unlimited Adventures # Unnatural Selection # Unnecessary Roughness '95 # Unnecessary Roughness '96 # Uno # Unreal # Untouchables, The # Up Periscope! # Urban Runner - DEFEATED BY IKH ' # Uridium # US History: Western Settlement to Modern Day # USS Ticonderoga: Life and Death on the High Seas # Usurper: The Mines Of Qyntarr, The # Utopia: The Creation of a Nation # V for Victory: D-Day Utah Beach # V for Victory: Gold-Juno-Sword # V for Victory: Market-Garden # V for Victory: Velikiye Luki # Vacation Gone Awry # Valhalla # Vampire's Castle Adventure # Vampyr: Talisman of Invocation # Vanguard Ace: Vertical Madness # Vaxine # Vegas Bandit # Veil of Darkness # Vengeance of Excalibur # Vette! # VGA Miner # VGA Sharks # Viaje Al Centro De La Tierra # Vida # Video Trek 88 # Vinyl Goddess From Mars # Virtual Karts # Virtual Pool # Virtual Reality Studio 2.0 # Virtual Reality, Volume 2 # Virtual Snooker # Virtuoso # Virus # Visions of Aftermath: The Boomtown # Vixen # Vlak # Volfied # Voodoo Island # Voyeur # Voyeur II # W!Zone # W!Zone II: Retribution # Wacky Funsters # Wacky Wheels # Walls of Rome # Wanderer # War Eagles # War in the Gulf # War Inc. # War of the Lance # Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal # Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness # Warcraft: Orcs & Humans # Wargame Construction Set # Wargame Construction Set II: TANKS! # Wargame Construction Set III: Age of Rifles 1846-1905 # Wari: The Ancient Game of Africa # Warlords # Warlords II # Warlords II Scenario Builder # Warp Factor, The # Warrior of Ras: Volume I - Dunzhin # Warship # Wasteland # Waterloo # Waterworld # Waxworks # Wayne Gretzky Hockey # Wayne's World # Weird Dreams # Welltris # Werewolf vs. Comanche 2.0 # West Adventure # Western Front: The Liberation of Europe 1944-1945 # Westwood 10th Anniversary # Wetlands # Whale's Voyage # Wheel of Fortune # When Two Worlds War # Where in America's Past is Carmen Sandiego? # Where in Europe is Carmen Sandiego? # Where in Space is Carmen Sandiego? # Where in the U.S.A. Is Carmen Sandiego? # Where in the U.S.A. is Carmen Sandiego? (Enhanced) # Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? # Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (Enhanced) # Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Deluxe Edition # Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? # Where Time Stood Still # Whiplash # Whizz # Who Framed Roger Rabbit # Who Shot Johnny Rock? # WiBArm # Wild West World # Wild Wheels # Wilderness: A Survival Adventure # Will Harvey's Music Construction Set # Will Harvey's Zany Golf # William Shatner's TekWar # Williams Arcade Classics # Willow # Willy the Worm # Win, Lose or Draw # Windsurf Willy # Windwalker # Wing Commander # Wing Commander II: Deluxe Edition # Wing Commander II: Speech Accessory Pack # Wing Commander II: Vengeance of the Kilrathi # Wing Commander II: Vengeance of the Kilrathi - Special Operations 1 # Wing Commander II: Vengeance of the Kilrathi - Special Operations 2 # Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger # Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom # Wing Commander: Academy HIGH SCORE: 11,300' 'BY Cubical Noses' ' # Wing Commander: Armada # Wing Commander: Armada - Proving Grounds # Wing Commander: Deluxe Edition # Wing Commander: Privateer # Wing Commander: Privateer - Righteous Fire # Wing Commander: Privateer Speech Pack # Wing Commander: The Secret Missions # Wing Commander: The Secret Missions 2: Crusade # Wings of Fury # Wings of Glory # Wingstar # Winnie the Pooh in the Hundred Acre Wood # Winter Challenge # Winter Challenge: World Class Competition # Winter Games # Winter Olympics: Lillehammer 94 # Winzer # Wipeout # Wishbringer # Witchaven # Witchaven II: Blood Vengeance # Witness, The # Wizard and the Princess # Wizard of Oz, The # Wizard Warz # Wizard's Crown # Wizardry II: The Knight of Diamonds # Wizardry III: Legacy of Llylgamyn # Wizardry IV: The Return of Werdna # Wizardry V: Heart of the Maelstrom # Wizardry VI: Bane of the Cosmic Forge # Wizardry VII: Crusaders of the Dark Savant # Wizardry: Proving Grounds of the Mad Overlord # Wizball # Wizkid: The Story Of Wizball II # Wolf # Wolfenstein 3D # WolfPack # Wolfsbane # Wonderland # Word Ladders # Word Rescue # Word Spinner # Word Whiz # Wordtris # World at War: Stalingrad # World Championship Boxing Manager # World Championship Soccer # World Circuit # World Class Leader Board # World Class Rugby # World Cup USA '94 # World Cup Year 94 # World Empire # World Games # World History Quiz (Cavemen to Democracy) # World Hockey '95 # World Karate Championship # World of Aden: Thunderscape # World of Fantasy # World Rally Fever: Born on the Road # World Tour Golf # World War II GI # World Wide Rally # World's Greatest Baseball Game, The # Worlds of Legend: Son of the Empire # Worlds of Ultima: The Savage Empire # Worms # Worms: Reinforcements # Wrath of Earth # Wrath of the Demon # Wreckers # Wreckin Crew # Wrecking Ball # WW2 Air Force Commander # WWF In Your House # WWF Wrestlemania # WWF Wrestlemania: The Arcade Game # WWII: 1946 # WWII: Battles of the South Pacific # X Rock # X-COM: Apocalypse # X-COM: Terror from the Deep # X-COM: UFO Defense # X-COM: Unknown Terror # X-It # X-Men II: The Fall of the Mutants # X-Men: Children of the Atom - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses # X-Men: Madness in the Murderworld # X-Men: The Ravages of Apocalypse # Xargon # Xatax # XCar: Experimental Racing # Xenocide # Xenomorph # Xenon # Xenon 2: Megablast # Xenophage: Alien Bloodsport # Xenopods # Xerix # XF5700 Mantis # Xiake Yingxiongzhuan # Xixit # Xonix # Xplosiv Top Ten # XQuest # XS # Xuanyuan Jian # Xuanyuan Jian 2 # XWing Fighter # Xyphr # YAB! Baseball # Yendorian Tales Book I # Yendorian Tales Book I: Chapter 2 # Yendorian Tales: The Tyrants of Thaine # Yes, Prime Minister # Yo! Joe! Beat the Ghosts # Yogi Bear's Math Adventures # Ys I: Ancient Ys Vanished # Ys II: Ancient Ys Vanished - The Final Chapter # Z # Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders # Zap'em # Zappa Roidz # Zaxxon # Zeddas: Servants of Sheol # Zee Artillery # Zehn Adventures # Zeliard # Zephyr # Zeppelin: Giants of the Sky # Zig Zag Flag Shag # Zone 66 # Zone Raiders # Zool # Zool 2 # Zoop # Zork I # Zork II # Zork III # Zork Nemesis # Zork Zero # ZorkQuest: Assault on Egreth Castle # ZorkQuest: The Crystal of Doom # Zorro # Zurk's Learning Safari # Zyconix # Zyll # ZZT